Midnight's Curse
by Zaiaku Dyuu
Summary: Miyako frowned why was he being so nice? Wasn’t this the vampire who knocked her out for just under a day, and kidnapped her? I OWN THESE CHARACTERS! DON'T STEAL THIS MAY BE PUBLISHED LATER THIS YEAR! This is rated T to be safe!
1. Prologue

**This is sort of a rough draft. This may be published so please don't steal! I hope that you enjoy it. It will be updated every week or so. No later than 10 days (hopefully)! I OWN these characters, don't steal them either, now that that's over with here is the story!**

* * *

**Prologue **

A large silver wolf bounded through the forest, its long silvery fur seemed to glow in the slivers of moonlight that slipped through the few gaps in the trees. Though the ground was soft, the wolf's paws made no mark in dirt. Would it make it in time? The wolf seemed rushed, as the moon moved lazily across the sky. The wolf had a single crimson streak, about a half-inch wide, running from the tip of its nose to the tip of its bushy tail that started to glow as midnight grew closer.

As midnight slowly approached the wolf's pace increased to a faster tempo, the wolf now a silver streak moving swiftly through the trees. At last it seemed to reach its destination; a clearing in the very heart of the forest. It leapt on what seemed to be a stepping stone, somehow stuck in the ground, but was really a perfectly round deep blue opal with light aqua streaks, the wolf fit on it perfectly with only a little space on the edges. Sitting with its tail curled neatly around its paws it gazed north, closing its piercing midnight black eyes, and howled, the grief-stricken sound shattered the peaceful night air. The wolf glowed an eerie deep sapphire blue, the edges of the opal it was sitting on began to glow gold, crimson, and finally silver. The edges seemed to emit a beam light that surrounded the wolf, as the howl finally came to an end, the light vanished, as suddenly as it appeared, in the wolf's place was a beautiful girl.

Though the girl was only seventeen her hair was silver. Not like many people's, it was, indescribable; the closest you could get to describing it with words would be "tainted moonlight" for there was a streak of crimson about a half-inch wide that ran from the roots to the tips, it framed the left side of her face. Her eyes slowly opened, they were piercing Midnight black, just like the wolf's. She stepped carefully off of the opal, and walked towards the edge of the forest, she stared at the clearing before turning around slightly, "Until the next full moon," she whispered. As she disappeared into the shadows the forest seemed to whisper back, "Until then, Miyako. I know that you will return. After all, you are the one destined to have Midnight's Curse."

* * *

** Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 1

* * *

**Yay! Chapter One already! **

* * *

**Chapter One**

The stars and full moon covered the city in a veil of silver silk. Miyako wandered around apparently looking for something. She paused at the entrance to a back alley, and saw what she was looking for. Quietly inching closer she unsheathed her sword. Her target was successfully distracted trying to find a broken window that it could get through. Miyako sighed, _'Why do vampires exist?' _she asked herself mentally, _'If they didn't live would be so much easier!' _She was only about three yards behind the vampire, she raised her sword and brought it down jabbing it right through its heart, twisting it to make sure that the heart was completely destroyed. It gave a shrill cry of agony before collapsing into a pile of dust. Miyako sighed, _'Why do I do this?' _a small voice in her head answered that at once, _'Because _your_ parents were killed by a vampire, you don't want anybody else to have to suffer like you did, do you?'_

Miyako suddenly tensed she had heard a light footstep behind her; she swung around, her silvery hair fanning out behind her. What she saw surprised her, a boy, about eighteen, one year older than her, was leaning against the wall of the alley. His hair wasn't black; it was a dark navy blue, his eyes a deep sapphire blue, and his pale skin seemed to glow in the moonlight. He was five-and-a-half feet tall, only an inch taller than Miyako. He surveyed her with interest, and a little disappointment. Miyako knew that he was a vampire and raised her sword warningly.

"You know, you shouldn't let your guard down just because, you successfully brought down 'another dangerous vampire' " Miyako could hear the quotation marks in his voice she raised her sword and struck, aiming for his heart, hoping that there wasn't another vampire hiding somewhere else that she would have to take care of tonight.

He stepped to the side, easily avoiding her, "And I if I wanted to hurt you I would have already," with a quick flick of his wrist a sword appeared in his own hand. But it was… different, it was made of something that wasn't solid, but it certainly looked like to could hurt her if she wasn't careful. Miyako realized with surprise that it was made of shadows.

She knew that born-vampires had special powers, and according to her studies there had only been about one hundred left in the world a few years ago. She had assumed that she would never have the misfortune to meet one, but had been wrong. The vampire swung the sword though he was about five yards away, what? Did he think that he would be able to hurt her at that distance?

Apparently he didn't mean to kill her with the sword because a dragon emerged from the tip; it too was made of shadows. It coiled around her, keeping her from moving, she tried to kill it with a swift blow with her own sword, but it went right through it. _'This is the end'_she thought sadly, _'This is how it ends, killed by a vampire…what a disgrace!' _

The vampire advanced on her, but she was surprised when he dropped his sword, it sank about an inch into the ground, going through the concrete, but then started fading away, becoming a dark mist, and then nothing at all. He circled around going behind her, Miyako tensed excepting pain, and was half relieved when he put his hand through the dragon that held her and grabbed her sword easing it out of her hand, _"Oh greattttttt" _she thought sarcastically,_'I'm going to be killed with my own sword,'_

But he didn't make any move to harm her with the sword, instead he turned to the dragon, "Let her go," he said so quietly that it took Miyako a while to realize that he said anything. As the dragon began to fade away she weighed her chances, she had small dagger hidden in a pocket, would she be able to reach it in time? Or would she stand a better chance disarming him and using her sword? As soon as the last of the dragon faded away she grabbed the dagger from the inside of her pocket and once again lunged at the vampire, confident that with the element of surprise on her side he would soon be nothing but a pile of dust.

"Ouch!"

Miyako crashed into what seemed to be a barrier; she let up at once, not wanting to give the vampire any opening to kill her," Can you stop trying to kill me, please?" he asked voice laced with annoyance, "I'm getting really tired of it." He complained, sighing at the look of deep mistrust that he got from Miyako, "Look, I don't know where to start, but my name is Kage Kyuuketsuki and unless I'm much mistaken, your name is Miyako and you suffer from Midnight's curse?"

"How do you know about-. Why do want to-. WHO ARE YOU??" Miyako was in shock, as far as she knew the only people who knew that she suffered from Midnight's Curse were her family, and they were dead.

Kage sighed, "My name is Kage Kyuuketsuki, I am what you know as a 'natural-born-vampire', and I want to know if I have the right person, or if I have to keep looking!"

"You have the right person," Miyako began cautiously, how did this vampire know about Midnight's Curse, and why was she still alive? "But before I say anything else I want to know; One: How you know about Midnight's Curse, and Two: Why are you so interested in finding the one that ha it?"

"I really didn't want to do this…" Kage said, disappearing from in front of her. Miyako tensed, not knowing if he gave up, or was going to try to take her by force. He instincts were ringing deep warning bells, and she debated whether to try to flee or fight, she held perfectly still for a moment, then darted forward and grabbed her sword which Kage had dropped. She backed up against a wall, knowing that he wouldn't be able to attack her from behind. She slowly inched her way towards the exit of the alley, Miyako would never admit it, but she was, afraid.

She was about six yards away from the exit, she could make it out in about two seconds. She took a deep breath and dashed for the exit, hoping that she would be able to make it in time.

* * *

**Please review! Remember: This is a rough draft it'll probably be not so good as the final version, and I OWN THESE CHARACTERS!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Yay! Chapter Two already. I can't believe that this is moving along so quickly!**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

"Ugh, where am I?" Miyako drowsily sat up in a bed._ 'What?_' she thought _'this isn't my bed.'_ Last night's events flooded back into her mind. She realized that she was still dressed in the same clothes, but all of her weapons were taken away, _'No, no, no! This CAN'T be happening to me!'_ she though desperately, as if thinking it would make last night's events disappear.

She looked down at the bed she was in. It had a silk light pink bedcover, and off-white sheets. The walls were a slightly lighter shade of pink and a vase on her bedside table had a single sunrise pink rose in it. There was a window right beside her bed, she looked curiously out of it, hopping that what she saw might help her figure out where in the world she was. She gasped, it was amazing, she got a full view of the ocean, the sun had already set, but the sky was streaked with delicate shades of, peach, lilac, and pink. The room was bathed in the last light of day and looked quite nice. For a while Miyako wondered if her vision had gone pink. She realized that she hadn't when there was a knock at the door which had a painting of a dark pink rose on it, but had a deep emerald green stem, "Um, come in?" she half asked.

The door opened and Kage stepped in, carrying a breakfast tray. He set it down in front of her and backed away a few feet, "I'm sorry," he began, in this light Miyako was able to notice details that she hadn't been able to the night before. His eyes _were_ a deep sapphire blue but were rimmed with mahogany. His hair also looked longer in this light, lightly grazing his shoulders. And on the back of his left hand there was what appeared to be a tattoo of a black rose, he saw her looking at it curiously and laughed, the sound made her think of a brilliant sunset; beautiful but with a hint of darkness, "No, it's a birthmark," his voice was silky, but gentle at the same time, "Apparently all 'natural-born-vampires' have some sort of unusual birthmark."

"Anyway," he looked at Miyako and shook his head slightly, "I didn't want to drag you here. I know that within a few minutes, reality will hit you and you will try to flee, I will have no choice but to go after you, and knock you out again. Then I'll have to wait _another_ day for you to wake up. Humans are so predictable." he added voice laced with annoyance.

Miyako looked curiously at Kage, if she hadn't been harmed to far she felt that he may have been telling the truth, and she may be safer not running away, "What's your name again?" she asked trying to buy the time she would need to get her courage back.

Kage looked startled but answered, "K-A-G-E. Not pronounced 'cage' but Kah-jay. And your name is Miyako?"

"Yes. Um, why did you take me here? Where am I? And could I please have my sword back?" she cringed at the pleading note that crept into her tone.

"No."

'_Well, no surprise there'_ she thought, "You never answered my other questions." she continued, "Where an I, and why did you take me here?"

Kage sighed, "Your not going to give up until I tell you what you want to know, correct?"

"Correct,"

"And nothing I say is going to change your mind? You will just keep pestering me until I tell you _everything?_"

"Yes…" Miyako frowned why was he being so nice? Wasn't this the vampire who knocked her out for just under a day, and kidnapped her?

"Okay," Kage hesitated, "But there are a few things that you need to understand first so this may take a while."

* * *

** Please review. Flames will be laughed at. BIG thankies to those who have reviewed so far:**

**ElvinDragon,**

**Emma Stargaze,**

**CaSsAnDrA DeNnIs,**

**And**

**rainstains tarte My first reviewer! **


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three already! Sorry it took so long, I've been really busy lately!**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

"Before I tell you about my life's story, I think that you should know a bit more about vampires. I already know that you know quite a bit," he added noticing the look of defiance that sprang into Miyako's gaze, "But I think that I should make sure that you know a few very important things."

"First, the proper term for a 'natural-born-vampire' would be 'pureblood'. Second, purebloods _are_ immortal, almost nothing can kill them, and I'll get to that later. They age at a normal human rate until they turn nineteen, then, physically they don't- can't age anymore. They don't have to breathe, can't sleep, and don't eat 'human' food, it tastes really nasty to them. Thirdly, each one has the power to control something. Everybody's is different, no two control the same thing, examples include, the ability to control water, to ability to control fire, obvious ones like that but also harder ones to guess; time, wind, metal. Mine, as you know, is the ability to control shadows."

"So, I said that purebloods are almost indestructible. They can't drown, because they don't need to breathe, and jumping from high places isn't possible either. Animals, both wild and domestic, refuse to hurt up in any way, even if you provoke them. And normal 'vampire hunting' equipment doesn't do anything, either."

"There are only two ways a pureblood can die: One, they commit suicide, which rarely happens, or two they can be killed with a special sword. It has to destroy the heart completely. There are only about twenty such swords left in the world, and most are in museums labeled as, 'medieval swords', though a few are lost, deep in the ocean, buried under the earth. But I know that four people have them. Two are vampire, and the other two are humans, one is the hunter who killed my parents, and one is, you."

Miyako stared at Kage as he pulled out her sword from behind him; it had a blue blade with patterns running down in that reminded her of a waterfall. The edges of the blade were pure silver, and the handle was black, wrapped in gold ribbons that were frozen in place. The sheath was black patterned with gold.

He handed it to her, "I'm giving this back to you, but _please_ don't try to kill me with it."

Miyako took the sword gently and propped it up against the bedside table. She looked up and noticed that Kage was holding another sword, but it was in its sheath.

The sheath was dark blue, and had silver patterns. Kage pulled the sword out, the blade itself was black with bright crimson patterns on it that made Miyako shiver, for some reason the patterns looked dangerous, and they reminded her of shadows. The handle was dark blue, and had frozen silver ribbons around it.

"This is one of the swords, I am lucky enough to have had success in tracking this one down, it was stolen from my father a long time ago, he was supposed to pass it on to me when I turned thirteen, it is tradition for pureblood vampires to pass down a precious family item when a child turns thirteen. But it was stolen, I managed to find this one a few month ago actually." he sheathed it once again sensing Miyako's discomfort. The other sword owned by a vampire belongs to somebody who I happen to know. And the other, as I said earlier, belongs to the hunter who killed my parents."

* * *

** Thanks to those who have reviewed Chapter Two:**

**CaSsAnDrA DeNnIs**

**Emma Stargaze  
**

**ElvinDragon**

**rainstains tarte **

**and**

**rainstains tarte mickaS **


	5. Chapter 4

**Hi, peoplez! I wrote a TWILIGHT fanfiction if you are interested in reading that. I will try to update next week. **

* * *

**Chapter Four**

"That night was the worst of my life" Kage whispered, "My parents and I were just about to take a walk around the lake close to where we lived," he choked slightly on the words, "The lake near here, actually. This was where we lived,"

" I remember somebody knocking at the door, but it was late at night when no normal human would be awake, and besides this house is very hard to find…"

Kage paused staring at the rose painted on the door, "I remember my mother telling me to get the door, she didn't seem worried, and if she wasn't I wasn't. From there everything is a blur, though I do remember almost dying myself that night; my parents begged the hunter to let me live and finally he gave in, if they sacrificed themselves. The next thing I knew it was morning, and my parents were gone, but after some searching I found two piles of dust just outside the front door… I can only guess what happened; I was knocked out, and then my parents were killed." Kage turned to Miyako his eyes swimming with more tears; they dropped one by one, becoming small, black, rose shaped diamonds as they hit the bed. He wiped his eyes, "Sorry," he muttered, "but it's hard to talk about it. Even now." he breathed deeply for a moment before re-gaining his composure. He looked at Miyako,

"But why I saved you, well, obviously you are aware that you have Midnight's Curse. But do you know it is a legend? 'The Legend of Midnight's Curse' is what it is known as, though known by few."

"What?" Miyako frowned she never knew that there was a 'Legend of Midnight's Curse', "The Legend of Midnight's Curse? There isn't one, at least not that I know of!"

"Well," Kage muttered, "It's more of a poem/prophesy, but it's knows as Midnight's Curse, as far as I know there are only three alive in the world who know about it. Me, my younger brother, and you, well, after I te-"

"YOU HAVE A BROTHER!?!?!" Miyako interrupted, "You didn't mention him when you were telling me about your history!"

"That's because he plays a part in the 'Legend of Midnight's Curse', a really big part actually, but I always hoped that the prophesy was just a story and not real. If it was, false, than none of this would have happened in the first place."

"Okay, then. Tell me the prophecy!"

"I um, I, well, if you really want me to…"

"Of course I do! Spit it out!"

Kage smiled, "Okay:"

"_The one destined to have the Curse of Midnight,_

_Suffers the agony the evening before at Twilight._

_Becoming a silver wolf with a crimson streak,_

_A midnight opal will be what it seeks._

_At Midnight she must be there not to late, nor too soon,_

_Or a wolf she will be stuck as 'till the next full moon._

_She must break the curse or freedom will cease exist,_

_And the world will be overcome with a dark mist._

_She must accept help from the shadow vampire,_

_Before the world goes up in fire._"

Miyako stared at Kage like he was crazy, "You've got to be kidding! You expect me to understand that? And what does your brother have to do with it?"

Kage rolled his eyes, "I knew that you would react this way, as I said earlier _'humans are so predictable'_ but it's pretty easy to understand once you think about it:

_The one destined to have the Curse of Midnight,_

_Suffers the agony the evening before at Twilight_

In other words; the one who suffers from Midnight's Curse feels the effects of the curse the evening before the full moon"

"_Becoming a silver wolf with a crimson streak,_

_A midnight opal will be what it seeks."_

"She turns into a silver wolf with a crimson streak and has to find a midnight opal, an opal that is dark blue with light blue specks"

"_At Midnight she must be there not to late, nor too soon,_

_Or a wolf she will be stuck as 'till the next full moon."_

"She has to find the opal by midnight, or she will be a wolf until the next full moon, when she can change back."

"_She must break the curse or freedom will cease exist,_

_And the world will be overcome with a dark mist."_

"The curse must be broken, or freedom will be no more. Something will take over the world"

"_She must accept help from the shadow vampire,_

_Before the world goes up in fire._"

"She has to have help from the 'shadow vampire', or the world will be ruled by fire."

Miyako snorted, "Still doesn't make any sense. What I mean is; everything makes sense except the last verse."

Kage smirked, "I neglected to tell you this before but my brother was a huge part of my life, we did everything together, he is a year older than me, and he could control fire, but he always wanted power, he disappeared about a month before my parents were killed to experiment with his powers." Her paused debating whether to go on, "and 'Kage' means shadow in Japanese and 'Kyuuketsuki' means vampire. So Kage Kyuuketsuki means 'Shadow Vampire'"

* * *

**Thankies to those who reviewed chapter three:**

**ElvinDragon**

**Emma Stargaze**

**ilovetwilight99**

**rainstains tarte**

**Mayu-Chan-Sakura**

**XxX CaSsAnDrA XxX**

**and**

**Ariotciv**

**Your reviews always make my day!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Sorry for not updating for AGES the file that this is kept in got lost. Anyways, you know the drill! Read and Review, please?**

* * *

**Chapter Five**

"You're kidding, right?" Miyako laughed, "Okay, joke's over."

Kage stared at her, "Why would I lie about something this important?" he asked her quietly, "I never would have gone to the trouble of kidnapping bringing you here if this wasn't real. Believe me, I didn't really want to do this either. When I first heard about Midnight's Curse, I didn't want to believe it. But after a little research, I realized that is real and have managed to find out how to break it."

As the truth slowly dawned on Miyako she frowned, "Wait, your saying that this is all real, right?"

Kage sighed, "Yes. This is real I didn't just make it up! As I said earlier, it wasn't exactly easy getting you here without a big commotion!"

"And, that if I don't let you help me break my curse, then your brother is going to take over the world and we are all going to lose our free will?"

"Yes," Kage said slowly, he was sure that Miyako would taking this differently, he had expected her to launch into a huge speech of how he was 'lying' and that she would never believe him.

"THIS IS LUDICROUS! " she yelled, "OKAY, TRUE, YOU WEREN'T ABLE TO GET ME HERE TO EASILY, BUT YOU EXPECT ME TO BELIEVE THAT?!"

'I guess it just took a while to sink in,' Kage thought, 'but this is better than the reaction that I pictured, though not by much.'

"So maybe it _is_ real. Though I doubt it. Where would we start? It's not like you actually have any idea where to start."

"Actually I do! As I said I did a bit of research, a few thousand years ago Midnight's Curse was actually pretty well-known." He took out a heavy bound book from behind him. The cover looked like it used to be black, but was now grey, the words MIDNIGHT'S CURSE were on it in fancy golden writing. He opened it to a carefully marked page, and read aloud:

"Of all of the different curses and enchantments that can be cast on a person, the rarest is, without a doubt, Midnight's Curse."

"This curse befalls an unlucky victim every thousand years exactly. The one who has had it is always a girl, and always has a shape shifter mother, and non-shape shifter father. At Midnight the night before the full moon, the one who had Midnight's Curse, turns into a wolf, always the same color as her hair. She must seek out an opal in the middle of a hidden forest before she can turn back (for details see page 248 paragraph 6). This curse will continue to be passed on at random every thousand years, until it is broken. There are several theories of how it will be broken, the most common that the opal must be completely destroyed, but none of the people with Midnight's Curse agreed, to. Another is that once the 'shadow vampire' arrives he will have the answer (see page 539 paragraphs 1-6 for more details). "

Kage closed the book carefully, and laid it down on a table, "I do have the answer," he said, "After I read through this book about a thousand times, and it is B-O-R-I-N-G to read. But the cure isn't exactly simpl-"

"Kage," Miyako said trying to keep her face straight but failing, "I really can't take you seriously, here. This room is so pink! It's really hard to think about anything this severe properly when I'm sitting in a fluffy pink bed, surrounded by pink! I fell like I'm in a pink cloud. I really like this room" she added seeing the questioning look in his eyes, "It's just that this room is so light, and cheery."

Kage nodded, " I see your point. Why you find a room that would 'work'."

Miyako stood up and grabbed her sword, attaching it to her belt, "Okay," Miyako said as she tied it in place, "Should you lead the way, or should I just wander around?"

"I think I'll follow you," he smiled, "and by the way, if you don't feel like the rooms have the right 'atmosphere' we could use my room, or my private library." he strode over the door and opened it with a flourish, "After you." he bowed with exaggerated politeness.

Miyako stepped into the hallway and gasped at what she saw.

* * *

**Thankies to those who reviewed chapter four!**

**ElvinDragon (thankies for the review!)  
**

**mickaS (By "this might be published next year" I mean that I may change a few things make it more interesting and then have it published, like made into an actual book.)  
**

**Mayu-Chan-Sakura (Yep! Here is an update now!)  
**

**ilovetwilight99 (THANK YOU! I am soooo happy that somebody likes the prophesy I wish I could have thought of something more interesting though)  
**

**AND **

**XxX CaSsAnDrA XxX (Thankies for being so loyal so far! And for the awesome reviews!)**

** Keep reviewing! I always enjoy reading them! Remember: Flames will be laughed at.   
**


	7. Chapter 6

**I'm really sorry for the long wait! I've been looking like crazy for my flash-drive (this was saved on it)! I also had to do the Science Fair, but hopefully the updates will become more "regular" now. **

* * *

Chapter Six

The hallway had an elegantly carpeted floor, the walls had a few pictures on them, but what she thought was truly beautiful were the roses that were delicately painted on the walls.

Kage smiled, "By now, I think that you know that my mother loved roses, back when she was alive, there were always real roses around the house in vases. Every day she would spend at least a couple hours out in her garden, reading, or planting a new rose bush," his expression saddened, "I'll show you now, if you want me to. I still take care of the garden; it almost looks as beautiful as it did when she took care of it."

"Can you show me now?" Miyako asked, she was curious of what it looked like, she always though of vampires as dark creatures, who hated anything light, or cheerful.

"Sure, follow me." Kage took off at a brisk pace down to the door at the end of the hall. He opened it and strode into a large living room.

The walls looked like dawn's sky; they were painted all different light colors. The floor was a light sandy brown wood.

"As a said my mother loved roses," Kage continued as he walked towards another door that was on the other side of the room, "My father, on the other hand, loved to ocean, he said that it reminded him of everything that he loved. That's what this room is themed after."

He opened the other door, and stepped out into the cooling night air, "Be careful," he warned, "There are a few foxes around here and they can get quite irritable if annoyed." Kage turned left and came to a wall covered in ivy. He ran his hand over it as if looking for something, "Here it is!" he exclaimed happily, "Sorry it took so long, the entrance always moves around, I think my mother cast the charm on the entrance as a joke, but never found the counter spell." he pulled the ivy away, and walked through an archway, into a garden. It was only had roses, there was a bench in the corner with a book on it. The roses had all closed up for the night, but Miyako knew that in the daytime it must look like a paradise.

"It looks a lot better in sunlight." Kage apologized, "Why don't we go back in? It's getting cold."

"Okay!" said Kage, "So about the layout, it's pretty plain but the rooms are really nice. To the left is one of the guest bedrooms, and to the right is the family room." He pushed open the door to the guestroom, "This is the room where you were earlier, but there is another bedroom that you could use if you like it better." He pushed open a door to the right, "This is the bathroom," he strolled over to another door on the opposite wall, "and here is the other guestroom, as I said earlier, if you want you could use this room instead,"

"I'm fine with the other one," Miyako said, "It seems more open to me, is this room's theme Japan?" she asked looking at the dragon painted on the wall to the left.

"Yes, this was also my brothers room, " Kage sighed, "He always loved Japan, so he decided to theme this room like so." He strode to the right and opened a sliding door.

"Across the hall is the kitchen, and to the right to dinning room."

He turned around and looked at Miyako, "My room's upstairs," he said gesturing to the elegant spiral staircase he smiled, "After you."

Miyako looked curiously above her as she walked quietly up the steps she made the final turn and stared in wonder at what she saw:

The roof was made completely of stained glass. It had roses of all over it in no particular pattern. Some were large others were small; there were at least fifty. No two were the same, in size or in color. In the center was the largest rose, it had bright pink edges, but the center was a soft, sunrise orange.

"Wow," Miyako whispered, "This is beautiful!"

"This ceiling used to be just plain off white, but my mother insisted on replacing it with a stained glass window ceiling. Of course" he added with a smile, "We couldn't trust a human to know where we live, so my father painstakingly did it himself. About three months and multiple shattered sheets of glass later," he gestured up at the ceiling, "it was finally finished."

He walked down the hall, it was just as long as the one below, he pointed at the door on the left, "The library is through that door, " he explained, "but we can go in there later, if you need to know anything, odds are that there is a book on the subject in there. The room right next to it is," he pushed open the door, it was empty except for a shelf crammed with piano books, "the piano room! Or it used to be. I moved the piano room…" he backed out of the room, and Miyako followed closing the door behind her. He turned to the two doors at the end of the hall, and hesitated, "This was my parents' room," he said quietly as he opened the doors. The room was huge, there was a large bed against the wall to the left, and a desk in the corner, on it, Miyako saw, was a picture of Kage's parents. His father looked like him, but had light brown hair. His mother had the same dark blue hair as he did, and the same cheerful sparkle in her eyes. In front of the frame there was a single rose, but it was…different.

The rose's petals were a light purple, almost periwinkle, but turned into a light shade of lily pink as it neared the center. The stem was deep emerald green, and the whole rose seemed to glow golden, "It's an enchanted rose," Kage explained, "They are rare, they survive as long as they don't get wet. They can be found on a normal rose bush, but they must be found within 24 hours or they turn into a 'normal' rose again. I check everyday incase there is another enchanted rose. But so far, I haven't found another one."

Miyako continued to stare at the rose, it was, without a doubt, the most beautiful thing that she ever saw, "What's through that door?" she asked suddenly gazing curiously at two large stained-glass doors in the center of the wall next to the desk.

"I'll show you in a minute, but first," Kage took her hand and began to pull her towards another door, before realizing what he just did he hastily letting go of her and blushed, "Sorry," he muttered, "Anyway! Moving on in life!" he pushed open the door, and stepped into a large room, the floor was made of marble, and the walls were a soft cream color, "This used to be the bathroom, but I sorta, took everything out, and now…" he strode over to a corner that had a deep purple curtain hiding something. Pulling it over to the side, he revealed a large, polished, black, grand piano.

"As I said earlier, I moved the piano room. My parents always loved to listen to the piano, so I decided to teach myself, as you could see," he added referring to the shelf full of piano books that was in the old piano room, "I was pretty good at it. I decided to make this the piano room, since, my parents seemed to enjoy the piano more than I did."

"You wanted to know what was through that other door, right?" Kage asked. Miyako nodded, "I'll show you now if you want,"

Without waiting for a response, he pulled the curtains back around the piano, and walked towards the door, Miyako following him. As Miyako stood in front of the doors she wondered what could be through them, _'This house has everything!'_ she thought, _'What could be through here?'_

"Cover your eyes," Kage said smirking slightly at the look of mistrust that, once again sprung into Miyako's gaze, "Hey, you don't have to, but it's sorta tradition to be surprised at what's though those doors."

Miyako hesitantly closed her eyes, and tensed when she felt Kage brush past her and open the door, "I promise that I won't hurt you" he whispered, "Keep your eyes closed until I tell you to open them," Miyako felt him take her hand again and guide her through the doors, and heard them close behind her.

"Okay, you can open your eyes now," Kage said, Miyako could tell that he was smiling.

* * *

**BIG thankies to those why reviwed chapter five. Thank you for all of your support!**

**ilovetwilight99-** YAY!!!!!!! It's isn't boring -does funny little victory dance-, thanks for being the first to review chapter five!

**Mayu-Chan-Sakura-** Sorry for the 'not soon' update but...better late than never!

**XxX CaSsAnDrA XxX -**Thank you! I'll check them out soon, but now I gotta get off the computor!

**ElvinDragon-** Yea, I wanted to put her into a really pink room!

**I want five more reviews before putting up the next chapter! If I don't get five I'll put it up a day late! MUA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! Anyways, happy reading!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Yay! I got the five reviews! So here's the chapter! Hope you like it, their is a bit of romance in this chapter. This chapter is ****dedicated ****to those who have bothered to review so far. ****  
**

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

Miyako stared out at the wondrous scene that met her gaze. She was facing the ocean; though the sun had set long ago the half-moon shone down on the water, and as the waves crashed down clouds of silver faded back into the ocean.

"We live really close to the beach" Kage said breaking the silence, "In fact we live right in between the beach and the forest. This beach nobody knows about, it's really quiet here. I used to read on the beach at night. Sometimes, during the day, you can see some dolphins playing in the water."

Miyako continued staring at the ocean as if mesmerized, "This is amazing," she said at last, "I never actually got this close to the beach before…"

"What!?!" Kage yelped in surprise, "I can't believe this! You HAVE to go tomorrow. The beach is one of the BEST places in the world! Anyway," he added becoming more serious, "I still need to tell you how to break Midnight's Curse. Did any of the rooms have the right 'atmosphere'?"

Miyako shook her head. "Okay then," Kage said, "Then I guess that we'll have to do it in my room. So, um, follow Me." he turned around and grabbed the doorknob and pulled, "Um, just a minute," he frowned, pulling harder, "I think that I locked us out…" he said after about five minutes of tugging, "Great, it's to far to jump down, and I can't break the windows,"

He turned to Miyako, "Any ideas" he asked, half-sarcastically.

"Actually I do," Miyako replied coldly, she strode over to the door and opened it. She turned to Kage who was staring at her in amazement, "How did you do that?" he asked, "Did you just pick that lock in a space of about five seconds?"

Miyako sighed, "You push it, not pull it, moron!"

"I, um, well, you would have jumped to the conclusion that the door was locked too!" Kage stuttered defensively.

"Sure, I would," Miyako yawned, "It's easy to say that somebody would do something if the opportunity to do it has already passed."

Kage stared at her, confused, before bursting out laughing, "I'm sorry," he choked out, "But, your expression it's just," he fell on the floor and as he tried to get up fell again. That was too much for Miyako she too burst out laughing, and after a while fell down too, shaking with laughter. After about five minutes Kage managed to regain some of his composure; he managed to drag himself back into an upright position, but was still giggling, but stopped abruptly when he saw Miyako trembling on the floor, "Miyako!" Kage yelled even though he was really only about two feet away, "Are you okay?"

"Yes," Miyako managed to say, in an odd strangled sort of voice, "It's just seeing you on the floor laughing that hard, and for some reason I always laugh when I see somebody else laughing…"

Miyako sighed, "Okay, I'm done…"

"Done with what?" Kage asked obviously confused

"Done laughing of course!" Miyako explained, "Honestly! For some reason, things that seem really simple to girls, guys don't understand. Anyway" she added, "Aren't you going to tell me about how to break my curse?"

"Yes," Kage muttered walking through the door and motioning for Miyako to follow, "But it may be easier for you to understand in my room."

He led her back down the hall, and turned right, "My room is really dark, so if it's to shadowy for you to see just tell me, there are a couple lights that I can turn on."

He opened the door, Miyako strained her eyes trying to see something, but the room was to dark for her to see anything but a small glittering…something. She frowned and took a step forward, curious to see what it was.

"Shall I turn on a light?" Kage asked, Miyako couldn't see him, but she knew that, somehow, he was in front of her, assuming that he could see her she nodded.

"Close your eyes" Kage suggested, "Then open them slowly, or the sudden light might hurt a bit," she closed her eyes, and heard a small click as the lights turned on.

She looked around, admiring the simplicity of it all. Almost everything was made out of different shades of mahogany. The smooth floor was a dark shade of mahogany, mostly a really dark brown; there was hardly any red in it. To the right of the door there was a large window that took up most of the right wall.

Kage was sitting comfortably on a soft light mahogany couch.

"That direction is east," Kage explained as he pulled back the velvet curtains, "Look through it,"

Miyako obediently looked through the window. I breathtaking scene met her gaze. There was a large lake maybe a five-minute walk away; it glittered deep midnight blue underneath the moon and stars. The silver light that shone down upon it cascaded off the rippling water making the surface shimmer.

Miyako ripped her gaze away and continued to examine the room. Across from her there was a mahogany desk, it was the exact opposite of the floor; the red in it was quite obvious. On it there was a large book, with a set of pencils beside it.

Miyako walked over to it, noticing the last piece of furniture in the room, a dark mahogany bookshelf about three feet wide. The top shelf was filled with a full set of encyclopedias, and a few dictionaries, the second shelf was filled with several ancient-looking books one of them read, "Basic Spells, and Enchantments for purebloods: Book 1". The next shelf had a large stereo and under that there were hundreds of CDs, ranging from soundtracks, to popular band albums. The second to last shelf had several sketchbooks on it, and seventeen diaries,_'one for each year' _Miyako noted.

As Miyako approached the desk she glanced down at the sketch that Kage was working on, it was a cat, with wide eyes, that sparkled in the single sunbeam that slipped through the tree's branches just above the cat's head. "Wow," Miyako whispered reaching out to stroke its fur and blinking in surprise when she remembered that it was only a drawing, "It looks so real…"

Kage blushed, "Thank you." he muttered obviously embarrassed, "I've been drawing for about a year now, so I'm not really good. But back to the reason why I brought you here in the first place."

He picked up fine golden chain, on it there was a tear shaped, bright-red gem, but the edges looked like they were made of deep blue diamond, "This is a memory stone," Kage began, "Though it looks like ruby, it is really pure diamond. According to my book everyone with Midnight's Curse has had in their position, and the memory stone always manages to find it's new owner. However it will not seek out the one destined to break the curse."

"But what is a memory stone, how does it work?" Miyako asked.

"If you suddenly feel a very strong emotion, then what ever is happening at the time will be recorded forever in the stone. It is thought that when somebody feels the exact same emotion for almost the same reason the memory will reveal it. So this stone has recorded very important factors in breaking your curse."

"However, the memory stone will only reveal it's contents when somebody is wearing it, and…" he broke off before turning to Miyako holding it out to her, "If you put it on it will stay on until you choose to take it off, but if you do, it will view you as a 'traitor' and never reveal the memories anymore."

He looked at her, "But there is a simple charm that will keep it from coming off, it will be 'bonded' to you. It won't be able to come off until, you die, it doesn't matter how, you could die of natural causes, be assassinated, or commit suicide, which I hope you don't do!" he held it out to her, if you want I could perform the charm here, but you don't have to put it on if you don't want to."

"I'll wear it," Miyako said quietly, "If it helps to break my curse, and you can do the charm right now if you want. "

Kage carefully undid the small clasp on the back and fastened it around her neck. There was no way that it could slip off over her head. He put an icy finger on the clasp and muttered, "Palikt nemainīgam." the whole necklace glowed bright gold for a moment then faded back to it's normal color, "There," Kage said sounding pleased with himself, "It's bonded to you now." He stepped in front of her, his back to the door that was still slightly still opened.

"From what I found out, the person who cursed the first one with Midnight's Curse still lives somewhere within a thousand mile radius,"

Miyako gasped _a thousand mile radius?_ Kage must have seen her because he smiled, "It was originally must larger, but I have already searched a lot of it. I think that we could find her in, at most, a few months. If we give the matter out full attention."

Miyako opened her mouth to protest.

"I know that you want to get back to 'your life'" Kage said amused, "But, first we need to break this curse, do you want my brother to take over the world?"

"True, I don't but- _LOOK OUT!_"

* * *

**As usual, thankies to those who reviewed chapter 6!**

**VampFangs1001- Thank you for the compliment! and for being the first to review the last chapter!  
**

**ilovetwilight99- Relax it's not five days late. It's early right? -checks calender- when _did _I last update? **

**Vamprissie- I have pink too! lol. But I wanted to give her a really girly room. **

**XxX CaSsAnDrA XxX- Thankies! You review made me laugh. I'm really glad that I have a loyal fan who review so much -sniffle-.**

**meakuran- Yeap . This WHOLE thing is copyrighted already! I probobly will publish it in the next few years. When I do I'll let you all know! **


	9. Chapter 8

**I am so sorry that it's been three weeks without an update! I've been really busy lately. I lost my flash drive and had to help her with her state report. I did New Mexico and now she is :). This chapter is sorta short it's only three pages on a word document, but that's pretty long compared to the other chapters. But this is a school assignment "writing a novel" and chapter have to be 2-3 pages each. HAPPY EASTER EVERYBODY! And sorry for the few typos.  
**

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

"Crud!" Kage snapped he turned around just in time to see a knife narrowly miss him, "Darn it!" a sword began to form in his hand, Miyako realized that it was made of shadows, and was almost identical to the one that he had used to drag her here a few days ago. He swung it at a black figure, which drew another knife and threw it aiming for Kage's heart. It managed to graze his side and for a while he stared at the intruder. Surprise clearly written across his face, it was clear that he was wondering how he managed to get hit, before sending the shadow dragon out of the tip of his sword.

The dragon coiled around the assassin and wrapped the end it's tail around the eyes of the imposter. Kage reached through the dragon and quickly disarmed the assassin. He placed the weapons on the desk, when he was finally sure that everything was taken off he said to the dragon, "Knock him out please, Evanescence." the dragon smacked the assassin across the back of his head with one of it's paws before vanishing.

"Hmmm," Kage bent down and studied the now unconscious captive, "Too bad we can't interrogate him the 'traditional' way. We could tie him to a chair and put him under a small light in a small dark room, but there aren't any rooms like this in the house" he looked around, "But we should tie him up. Miyako, would you please find some rope? There should be some in the old piano room, and please hurry. I need to get him tied up before he begins to regain consciousness!"

Miyako nodded and ran out of the room, wondering who would want to kill Kage and why. As she entered the old Piano room she noticed a small black book hidden amongst several piano books. _'I'll have to look at this later.'_ she thought, _'Now where is the rope?'_ she franticly started searching before noticing the large pile of thick rope in the corner of the room. As she picked it up and began walking back across the hall to Kage's room she wondered faintly what the rope was there for.

"Thanks," Kage said gratefully as he took it from her, "I hope that this is thick enough." He cut the rope onto pieces and used it to bind up the assassin's hands, feet, and legs, making sure that he wouldn't be able to escape, "And now," he sighed, "We wait."

_'Time seems to be going by slower than normal.'_ Miyako thought, _'But as they saying goes time drags by when you're waiting and nervous'_. After about an hour Kage walked over to his desk and picked up his sketchbook and pencils before returning to where he was sitting earlier, waiting for the captive to waken. He turned to Miyako blushing slightly, "Do you mind if I sketch you?" he asked.

"No," she replied, "should I move slightly or stay like this? "

"You're fine like that," Kage mumbled, his pencil already flying across the paper, "Just try not to move to much."

After yet another half hour passed Kage put down the pencil that he was using, "Can I see what you have so far?" Miyako blurted out. Kage said nothing but handed Miyako the sketch pad, "I'm sorry," he said as she took it, holding it carefully as if it were a piece of glass, "I just have the basic guidelines drawn so far, but if you would like to take a break and stretch for a while you can."

"I'm fine." Miyako said staring down at the simple lines that graced the paper. They were all very light; buy Miyako could see the beginnings of a face and the lines where her eyes would be. She handed it back to Kage while saying, "It's really good."

"Thank you!" Kage smiled as he took the pad and picked up another pencil, "Okay, now I'm just going to go over the more 'permanent' lines, the lines that will make up your face and eyes, not really specifically, but just enough to give me an idea of that it will look like in the end. So, what do you like to do in your spare time?" he asked as he began to trace some of the lines he had drawn earlier.

"I enjoy just walking around outside," Miyako said, seeing the confused look on Kage's face she explained, "I love walking through a quiet forest or a calm, empty beach and looking at the scenery, then going back home a trying to my best to draw it." she said the last part really fast, as if embarrassed that she was saying that she could draw.

"You draw?" Kage asked, "Do you draw a lot?"

"Yes, I love to draw," Miyako said, "but mine aren't as good as yours and I can't draw people or animals only scenery…"

"That's the exact opposite as me!" Kage said, "I can draw people and animals (and vampires), but not scenery, whenever I do it ends up looking dead. Like the trees aren't real or the flower is just a piece of paper. There! Done!" Kage put down the second pencil and showed Miyako what he had so far.

This time she could see the outline of her face and her large eyes, and her hair, even the few strands that fell into her eyes. "It's almost done." Kage said proudly, "I just have to draw the final lines, add a little more detail and then shade it in!" he picked up another two pencils and was about to start the final stages when a sudden loud noise jerked then back to the real world.

The assassin had woken up and was struggling to get free, but wasn't making much progress. Kage quickly stood up and held him down, "Hello, there" he said menacingly, he room had a total atmosphere chance, it used to be bright and cheerful but was now dark and threatening, "I have a few questions, such as; who are you? Who sent you here? And most importantly; why did you just try to kill me?" The assassin shook his head and tried to struggle away. Kage picked up his sword that was lying beside him and pointed it at their captive's heart, "I'll ask again." he snapped, "Who are you and who sent you here? Answer!" he pressed the sword down.

"My name's Katil!" the assassin managed to gasp, "I've been sent here to kill you and Miyako to keep the prophesy from being fulfilled!"

* * *

**MeaKuran- **Thankies :). I do love my cliffies. He's reminding me of Edward too, but is based on me. I'm actually just like Kage. I'm thinking of putting in a scene where he totaly freaks out over nothing, the way I do. What do you think?

**Dark Vampire Goddess- **YAY! ANOTHER REVIEWER!! It makes me soooo happy when people read my stories and leave nice reviews.

**MandaMassacre- **Thanks! I always try to do my best, although sometimes I'm really tired when I write/upload a chapter...

**Mayu-Chan-Sakura- **Sorry, I can be lazy with updates. But this time I couldn't find my flash drive or I would have updated AGES ago!

**ilovetwilight99- **In this case it's Katil. My sister wanted to be in my novel. But is really the total opposite of Katil, but she insisted on being an assassin XD.

**cassandra dennis-** -hugs- I NEVER forget about you. I'm just not that good at updating -guilt-, but better late than never right? I PROMISE that I'll try to update soon I already have the next chapter ready but when it's posted depends on you!

**Vamprissie-** Thanks! I've always been really good at details, and love writing them. I'm still in school too, but my school doesn't have homework.

**I want at least 10 reviews before putting up the next chapter!! As soon as I get the 10th I'll put it up! I already have the next chapter done! And if you've favorited or subscribed to me or this story please tell me! I would like to mention it and thank you for it. give out c00kies MUCH better than cookies (:)**


	10. Chapter 9

**Wow, I can't believe that THREE weeks passed and that I was supposed to update two weeks ago. I'm not going to give any excuses, last week I was really busy but the week before I could have put it up. I'm really sorry :(. So, I'm putting up more than one chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

"What?" Kage demanded, "Did _my _brother send you?"

"Yes" Katil squeaked out, "I was supposed to kill Miyako, your brother is determined to keep the prophesy from coming true." the assassin clearly didn't want to die. Kage frowned, "I'll let you go," he said hesitantly, "But you can not go back to my brother."

"How will you make sure?" he asked nervously.

"A simple spell." Kage replied coolly, "I'm going to unbind your hands but that's all, and if you try to get away I _will_ kill you." Katil nodded nervously and was shaking so bad that he was nearly vibrating.

Miyako watched with interest as Kage held Katil's hands tightly between his own and muttered, "Obtempero pepulli." he said quietly concentrating hard. After a few minutes passed he released his grip on Katil's hands, "There," he said, "Because of that spell if you ever return to my brother, try to find him, or attempt to contact him in any way, or cross his path you'll die. But I've made a few changes to the spell to keep him from ever locating you. _Stay where you are._" Katil at began creeping towards the window, "Though I haven't listed everything you aren't allowed to do there are no loopholes," Kage continued, "I just didn't bother listing them all."

Katil nodded quickly and ran off, Miyako heard the faint slamming of the door and saw a dark figure sprinting away from the house. Kage sighed, running his fingers through his dark blue hair.

"Why didn't you kill him?"

"What?"

"Why didn't you kill him?" Miyako repeated, "Why did you let him go?"

"It would have been pointless," Kage replied, "Killing him would have gained us nothing, and if I did we wouldn't have the chance to interrogate him further." he smiled, "I didn't tell him everything I changed. Now I have the ability to track him, by thinking about him clearly I will be able to find his exact location, in case we have any questions for him later."

Miyako yawed, "Okay, I see your point, but can we please start searching for the person who started Midnight's Curse?"

"Sure," Kage replied he looked at a clock in the corner, "But it's really late and we'll be really busy tomorrow, so I think that you should get to bed."

Miyako nodded standing up. As she closed the door of Kage's room behind her, she paused, "Kage?" she asked tentatively, and "I know that this is a weird question but why should I trust you? You _are _a _vampire_ after all"

Kage looked up at her, surprised, "Well," he said slowly, "You shouldn't, and if your trust is that easy to gain, I would rather you mistrust everybody, including me."

"Okay," Miyako responded closing the door completely.

After a few minutes, when he was sure that he was alone Kage spoke again, "Complete trust is a rare gift." he laughed softly to himself, "A single thread of silk, so delicate, so easily broken."

Back in her room Miyako collapsed onto the bed. The day had been so chaotic. She had woken up in a strange room with and a vampire immediately had started explaining everything. There had been an attempt at her life, and learned something interesting about her curse.

She sighed into her pillow, as a wave of confusion and frustration washed over her as she wondered how to break her curse. As it did the memory stone started glowing a blinding gold.

Suddenly she was falling into darkness, '_What's happening?_' she wondered, '_Oh! This a memory stone, I must be re-living somebody else's experiences!_'

"Omph!" she fell hard onto the ground and looked around her, she was in a small house, and there was a young girl sitting on a chair with her Grandmother. The girl looked at her Grandmother, "But how can I break my curse?" she asked in a small voice.

Miyako stared at the two as everything clicked into place; Kage had said that whenever somebody felt a strong emotion whatever happened at the time would be forever recorded, and she was re-living the memories of a young girl, confused and frustrated at having Midnight's Curse.

* * *

**I've moved my review replies to some my Forums. I'm making them right now!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Christine, haha I LIKE that name! It was originally Cynthia, after a friend, but since I saw PHANTOM OF THE OPERA a week ago I decided on Christine. **

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

"I don't know Christine," the Grandmother replied, "But I have a guess, there are so many rumors of how it ca-"

"But which one do _you_ think is true?" Christine interrupted shifting impatiently in her Grandmother's lap. Something bright red and blue caught her attention, "The memory stone!" Miyako shouted in surprise quickly covering her mouth, but neither of the other two people in the room noticed. It dawned on Miyako that because she was in somebody else's memory, this had already happened, and whatever she did or said would not be noticed, and so could not affect the future.

Christine's Grandmother frowned, "I've heard so many that I don't know which one to believe, but the one that I think is most believable are the ones that say that she breaks the curse with a lot of help. Now I'm not saying that she's dumb or anything," she said eyes twinkling at the look of defiance that sprang into the girl's eyes, "But I don't think that it would be solvable by oneself."

By now Christine's eyes were wide with wonder, "What are some of the rumors, Grandma?" she asked. "One of them says that a dragon will help her, one claims that the answer will fall from the sky in the form of a fallen angel, another insists that the shadow vampire will help her."

"Oh, I like that one!" Christine interrupted, "It sounds romantic! On a dark night he comes to her, and taking her hand, leads her to a faraway place, in an enchanted forest. With his help her curse is broken, and then they fall deeply in love! In the end they get married and live happily ever after. The End!" Her Grandmother laughed, and so did Miyako.

"Christine, you have a wonderful imagination!" her Grandmother sighed, wiping tears of laughed from her eyes, "Has you mother been reading you romance fairytales as bedtime stories again?" Christine nodded enthusiastically, "Yes!" she said happily, "Two nights we finished '_Cinderella_' and last night we started '_Sleeping Beauty_' it's really good so far!"

"It's time you got to bed." Christine's Grandma said, looking fondly at her, "I'll say good night in a minute!"

Christine raced a flight of stairs to her room and flopped down on her bed, hugging a giant teddy bear, "Brownie," she said affectionately patting the bear's head, "I was so confused and frustrated when I started thinking about my curse, but Grandma made me feel all better!"

The edges of the room began to fade away turning into pale gold mist until only Christine and her teddy bear were left.

Kage's pencil was, once again, flying across a piece of paper, tracing the final lines on the picture of Miyako that he has started earlier. He had been working on it since Miyako had left about twenty minutes ago. Something directly below crashed to the floor, and he immediately jumped up, wondering if his brother had sent another assassin.

"Miyako!" he yelled bursting through the door, "Are you allrig- Omph!" a fluffy pink pillow hit him on the head. "Sorry!!" Miyako stuttered, "I thought that maybe your brother sent another assassin, but I guess that was just me being paranoid. Again." she added as an afterthought.

"That's okay." Kage said, relieved, "I was thinking the same thing you were. What fell?" he looked around expecting to see a turned over chair, or a heavy book, but saw nothing, he turned his midnight gaze to Miyako.

"I had my first experience with the memory stone." Miyako said nervously, "I was really confused about my curse, and frustrated, and before I knew it I was falling. When I woke up I was in a room with a girl named Christine and her Grandmother…" She continued to explain to Kage exactly what happened; when she finished he looked confused. "You really should get to sleep," he said slowly, "I'll think about it tonight, tomorrow we really do have to start searching for the person who started Midnight's Curse." He walked out of the room, pausing long enough at the door to warn Miyako; "Lock the door tonight, and if anybody tried to force their way in, don't hesitate to fight."

* * *

**Here's the other chapter! w00t! Two updates one day. It's due in a couple weeks. Yikes. So I probably won't have the time to update though...but after it's done I'll try to update every week or two...or three. Sorry! I'm lazy.  
**


	12. Chapter 11

**Hello again everybody! I'm up to chapter 14 now, sorry for updating a few days late, the internet connection broke. There are two this chapter named "Edward" and "Isabelle" because one of my friends requested that I change the names to two Twilight Characters names. The names were originally different. When you review let me know if you want me to put some romance in between Kage and Miyako. If I do it'll be about chapter 17. Another female character will soon enter and I guarantee you'll hate her!  
**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

The next day dawned cloudy and gray, it looked like it would probably rain. Miyako groaned and covered her head with her pillow wishing that she could go back to sleep, she didn't want to have to get up. After over ten minutes of failed attempts to go asleep sleep she lazily stretched as she walked to the window to open it, noticing a piece of paper with a note on it which read:

I've left the house for a few hours, I'll be back at ten, please be ready to go then, we have to cover as much ground as possible today. Help yourself to whatever is in the kitchen. While I'm gone please don't try to escape, I don't want to waste time tracking you down.

Kage

Miyako laughed, the note was, short, sweet, and to the point. The glanced at the clock, it read '8:00 a.m'.

'_I have two hours'_ she thought, _'That's more than enough time to get ready'_. She looked in the wardrobe in the corner not expecting anything and was surprised to find it filled. _'I guess he's been planning this for a while'_ she thought with a twinge of annoyance. The quickly got into a fluffy snow white robe and made her way down to the kitchen. She set a pan on the stove, and turned it on, while mixing up pancake batter.

Miyako pilled the pancakes onto a plate and decided to eat in the garden. She frowned when she reached the wall. Putting down her plate, she carefully ran her hand on the wall, trying to find the entrance, when she finally did she stepped through the hidden entryway.

It was even more beautiful than she remembered and she knew that no matter how many times she visited every time would be more magical as the last. Eating as she wandered around, she noticed a small pond in the corner, draped over it, was a thorn less rose bush. Its vines were woven into an arc that shaded half of it. And hanging directly over it was. "An enchanted rose." Miyako whispered reaching forward, as she lightly brushed it, the rose fell off the vine. She remembered what Kage had said about enchanted roses, _"They are rare, they survive as long as they don't get wet. They can be found on a normal rose bush, but they must be found within 24 hours or they turn into a 'normal' rose again"._

She lightly plucked the rose out of the air, making sure not to harm it. This one was different from the one that Kage had found; it was deep purple, it almost looked blue, and had dark green markings on it that gave the rose an almost… alien beauty. It was beautiful, but in an unusual way.

As she held it she felt the warm glow of pure happiness at finding such an amazing object, it was as if a ray of the sun's purest light was shining down on her as she stared mesmerized as the flower.

She knew what was going to happen a moment before it did; she was falling into blackness, and then crashed onto the ground. When she stood up she realized that she was in _that place_ the one where she went every full moon to change back. It was noon, and the sun shown down on two people. One was a girl with wavy, should-length, dark blonde hair and light green eyes. The other was a guy version of the girl; he too, had dark blonde hair, thought it was really short, and same light ice-green eyes. They both looked about seventeen, eighteen at most.

As they sat together in the meadow, the boy spoke, "Isabelle, why did you want to talk to me here?"

Isabelle smiled, "Because, Edward, I didn't want to be overheard by mom and dad." she looked at her brother, "Last night I had a dream, one that I think can help me rid myself of my curse." she seemed to light up in happiness as the thought of freeing herself. "I found out that, somewhere within a hundred miles if here, the person who cursed the first one with Midnight's Curse years ago is still alive, so I was wondering of you could help me find it?"

"Sure." Edward shrugged, "I'm glad that I take after mom's side if the family." he smiled, the air around him shimmered, and when it cleared again there was an golden eagle, it opened its beak, "I can fly around for a few minutes and tell you what I found."

As he took off Miyako felt happiness, once again, radiating off of Isabella. Before she edges of the scene before her started fading again.

When she jerked back into consciousness in the real world, she was lying on her back. It was a lot sunnier than earlier, and she wondered how much time had passed.

"Miyako!" she faintly heard somebody calling her, "MIYAKO!!"

"Over here!" she yelled getting up, "In the garden!"

"Miyako!" Kage ran over to her, "Are you okay? Did you faint? And what tha-!!" he stopped as his gaze fell upon the enchanted rose.

"I found it, and managed to catch it before it fell into that pond." she gestured to the pond behind her, "It's different from the one that you found but it's still real. I knew that it was because I could _feel_ it was special."

She paused, "I also uncovered another memory."

* * *

**I want another seven reviews before I put up the next chapter! And I'll actually put it up soon this time, I promise! I already have up through chapter 14 on my flashdrive. **


	13. Chapter 12

**Well, because it's been SOOOOO long, I'm updating after five reviews. Thanks to those who have reviewed chapter 11, reading then always makes me feel all happy! I've completely finished the novel, it's already been turned into my teacher, graded, and returned. I got an A+!! I'm so happy! Sorry for the typos, I'm really bad at that kinda thing! And as promised the character who you'll hate enters in this chapter. Her name is Agalia. **

* * *

**Chapter Twelve**

"That was quick." Kage muttered calmly to himself before addressing Miyako, "didn't you have another one last night?"

"Yes," she replied, "But this one is much more important. The girl in it said that the place where the person we are looking for lives within one hundred miles of-"

"Wait." Kage cut her off, "I need to draw this out."

"Now start again." Kage said, a graphed map in front of him. He carefully marked where he lived with a small black dot before drawing a circle on the map. Rummaging through his desk drawers he pulled out a compass and drew a circle around the dot, "Because this is graphed paper, the circle represents the one-thousand mile radius that we will be searching in. Now where did you say the person in the memory had to search?"

"A circle with a one-hundred mile radius of here." She frowned at the map as she pointed out the area where the opal was."

Kage adjusted the compass and drew another circle. He put it away, and took out a pencil. "Okay," he said lightly tracing the larger of the two circles, "Now this represents where the area I've concluded we need to search," he started tracing the much smaller circle, "And _this_ represents the area that you've concluded we need to search." He began lightly shading in the area where the circles overlapped, "This area here is where the two areas overlap. So assuming that we're both correct about the location, then this is where we should be searching."

He picked up a giant map and began cutting along an invisible boarder, "Now we have a pretty small area to search. We'll start today. Because we'll come back here at the end of every day we won't really need lots of supplies. Just a pencil, this map, and a compass, we'll need to know what direction we're going."

"Okay," said Miyako, "I'm bringing a bottle of water, and some apples, even though you don't have to eat doesn't mean I don't have to!"

"Oh yea," Kage said, embarrassed, "I keep forgetting that humans to need to eat, and have to stay hydrated, or they'll die."

Miyako frowned remembering Kage's absence earlier that day, "Where were you earlier?"

"Oh, I was um…" Kage stuttered, "I don't want to freak you out or anything. But um… remember I'm a vampire and…I was out hunting?" what was supposed to be a statement ended up coming out a question, "But not people," he said going on, "just local wildlife, deer, foxes, you get the point." He jumped up.

"You should get dressed," he said acknowledging that Miyako was still in the fluffy white robe, "I'll pack, when you're all ready come back up here."

Back in her room Miyako was going through the contents of her wardrobe, "I guess this will do," she muttered to herself pulling out a pair of jeans, and a short-sleeved shirt.

Dressed appropriately she walked back to Kage's room. Kage was leaning against the window, staring at the nearby forest.

"All ready?" he asked brightly turning to her, "Okay! Let's go!"

He took a half step before turning back to the window and frowning.

"What is it?" Miyako asked.

"I think that I just saw somebody dash across the open area towards the house." Kage said, suddenly alert. He, once again, summoned the sword of shadows and positioned himself with a clear striking range of the door.

Beneath them Miyako heard the front door slam shut and somebody running up the stairs.

"Anybody here?" she heard voice call.

The door bust open and another vampire ran in, catching sight of Kage she half tackled him, hugging him tightly. He dropped the sword that he was holding out of shock and in almost immediately faded into nothing.

She continued hugging him so tightly that, if he was human, he probably would have snapped in two.

"Kage!" she cried joyfully, "I've decided to come for another visit, Love!" she released him and stepped back hesitantly. Her voice was unbearably sweet; it was like pure sugar and made Miyako want to gag. She had wavy golden hair that cascaded down her back to her tiny waist. She was slightly taller than Miyako but shorter than Kage. Her eyes wide eyes were a beautiful, clear, sky blue. She was the definition of pure beauty.

She pouted when he didn't hug her back. The way she was looking at him it was as if she expected him to kiss her. "Kage, _darling_" she whined, "Is this any way to treat you fiancé?"

* * *

**w00t! The ending of another chapter! And if you review a chapter I've already put review responses up for I'll add it as soon as I get the chance. This novel is almost over. A main character is introduced in one of the last chapters, so there'll be a sequel. Until then!**


	14. Chapter 13

**Yay! Tuesday is the last day of school for me, so hopefully I can post another chapter then. Sorry it's a few days late, my teacher had piled on the projects! So this is the first time I've been able to get onto the computer for fun instead of schoolwork. Sorry if there are any typos.  
**

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen**

"Well?" she demanded, "We're engaged! Why are you treating me like this!?" she caught sight of Miyako, and walked gracefully over to her.

"Who are you?" she snarled. "Kage!" she snapped turning back to him, "There's somebody else in your life isn't there!" the air around her seemed to crackle like there was invisible lightning.

"No!" Kage said a bit to quickly, "Aglaia, she's _just_ a _friend_!"

"Oh." Aglaia replied still glaring at Miyako, "Why is she here?"

"Just visiting for a while." Kage replied carefully, "Her house burned down and she's going to be here three months while it's being re-built. Why are you here?"

"Why, seeing you of course!" she giggled, it sounded like wind chimes in a light summer breeze, "I haven't seen you in a couple months, and to make up for my absence." She smiled widely, "I'm staying here for a week! I hope that's okay." She added, but it was clear that even if Kage said she couldn't stay she would anyway, "I mean, we _are_ engaged, so I see no reason why I shouldn't, right?"

Kage looked as though he would love nothing more than for her to disappear off the face of the earth, or maybe be carried off by a giant bird to some inescapable, uncharted island in the middle of nowhere.

"Sure." He said, forcing a warm note into his voice, "I'd love that…" he trailed off, hating himself.

"Oh GOOD!!" Aglaia said in her obnoxiously sweet voice and jumping up and down, the combination was making Miyako and Kage nauseous, "I have _everything_ planned! I'm going to get ready, put on makeup, get into a nice dress, make my hair more manageable, take a bath…" she continued blabbing on but Miyako wasn't listening.

_'Kage's engaged?' _she thought to herself, _'he never mentioned it, but I guess I shouldn't pry.'_

"And you'll help me get ready right, Miyako" hearing her name made Miyako come back down to earth from her thoughts. "Um…"

"Why don't you start getting ready?" Kage asked Aglaia, "I'll send Miyako down after I finish talking to her." He glared at Miyako in fake dislike. Aglaia saw this hand happily skipped to the door, "Okay!" _'He's realizing that he wants me and not her!'_ she said to herself, _'Well, I can see why! After what guy would want that disgusting creature when he could have me?'_

"Sorry about that," Kage apologized to Miyako, "She's convinced that we're engaged, don't ask me why! Just go along with the fake story: You're house burned down and you're spending three months with me while you're waiting for it to be re-built. And try not to get onto Aglaia's bad side. Do everything she says and compliment her, pretend you're in awe of her." He paused, "If she starts being rude to you tell me, but she won't try to kill you unless you start talking about me. So, just ask what her wedding plans are." He shuddered. "Well, you should go down to her now."

"About time you got here!" Aglaia snapped when Miyako opened the door to her room, apparently Aglaia stayed here, "Now I'm going to take a bath so grab me a towel, a robe, a washcloth, some bubble bath, and a picture of Kage!"

Miyako was stunned but turned to search for the requested objects.

"Here," she handed everything to Aglaia.

Aglaia glared at her," No!" she shouted, "PINK! EVERYTHNG MUST BE PINK!"

Miyako scurried out of the room and, once again, started searching. Five minutes she returned everything, and every last thing was pink, well, almost everything. Aglaia snatched everything from Miyako. "Get me a picture of Kage and put in near the bathtub!" she ordered.

When Miyako finally found a picture of Kage in a jeweled pink frame Aglaia finally was pleased, "I brought a bag with me," she called over her shoulder, "Unpack all the clothes, and hand them up, and put my makeup and hair care supplies of the bedside table!"

Miyako sighed and obliged quickly finishing she went back up to Kage's room and knocked on the door.

"Come in," he said, hoping that it was Miyako knocking and not Aglaia. She pushed open the door and was surprised to find he already changed his clothes; he was now wearing nice black pants, an expensive looking dark-blue coat and a matching coat.

"Well," he explained, "She'd want me to. As long as she thinks I'm only loyal to her she really will leave in a week. Sorry she's ordering you around," a pleading note entered his voice, "But please don't do anything to make her angry."

"Miyako!" Aglaia called from below, "Get back down here and away from Kage!"

* * *

**Please review! Responses for the last chapter might not be up soon because I have to study for Geometry finals! I'm sorry that this chapter is so short!  
**


	15. Chapter 14

**Updated a day late. I'm really sorry that this chapter is so short! It's only a page on a word document. But when I wrote this I had writers block. I'll try to update on Tuesday because I'm officially out of school! (On Tuesday I return all the books I borrowed from the school to use throughout the year). If not I'll try to update soon. I'm really sorry to those who reviewed ages ago. I'm really bad at remembering when to update XD. **

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen**

Miyako cringed as she walked back to her room; she hated Aglaia already, "Help me with this dress!" Aglaia said, "Lace up the back. Tightly." It was a soft pink dress with a corset back.

"Tighter!" Aglaia ordered.

Miyako was wondering why Aglaia wanted the back to be so tight, she was already unbelievably thin, "So," Miyako asked trying to sound excited for Aglaia as she tightly tied the back of the dress and began brushing her hair before Aglaia could ask, no, _command_ her to, "What are your wedding plans for you and Kage?"

"Oh!" Aglaia exclaimed. Maybe Kage was telling the truth, that he and Miyako were friends and _only_ friends, "Well, the theme is 'think pink!' pink roses everywhere. The wedding will be during the day in the hallway upstairs. Just picture it" she said dreamily staring into space, "Kage waiting at the end of the isle for me, with sunlight streaming down through the stained glass ceiling. Of course, my dress will be pink, and the bouquet will be made entirely of pink flowers."

Miyako finished brushing Aglaia's hair and gently laid the brush down, "How did you and Kage become engaged?" she asked, curious, "Well, he gave me an enchanted rose." Aglaia said, "The sign of ultimate love. I still have it. Oh!" she noticed the clock, "I should be all ready in five minutes, I still need to do my make up, why don't you give this to Kage?" she asked handing Miyako a piece of paper, "It has all the details for our wedding, from the day, to the guests, to the exact starting time."

"!!" The moment Miyako closed the door behind her somebody grabbed her and covered her mouth, preventing her from making a sound. "Shhhhhhh," Kage whispered. Miyako squirmed away, "What were you doing?" she hissed, "What was that for?"

"Well, I was wondering if I would have to save you!" Kage said defensively, "When Aglaia gets mad her powers kind of get out of hand. She controls lightning." He added, "And I don't exactly want a bolt of electricity to flash out of nowhere and kill you."

The door banged open, "Kage!" Aglaia sang hugging Kage, again. And kissing him on each cheek, "Ready to go?"

"Yes I am," he replied and Miyako had the feeling that he wanted nothing more than to hide until Aglaia left. He turned to Miyako, "You should have some dinner and go to bed," he said, "Aglaia and I will probably be out for a while."

* * *

**Haha, Aglaia was WEIRD in this chapter! Haha, she'll be gone soon. YEEESSSSSSSSSS!!  
**


	16. Chapter 15

**I'm really sorry that the last the chapter was so pathetically short! Yesterday the day that I returned all the text books I've borrowed from the school I go to, so I'm free for the summer! FREEDOM!! YESSSS! I'M FREE! So, to celebrate I'm updated really early. And I might post a Twilight oneshot today.**

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen**

Miyako went to the kitchen, realizing that she was really hungry. She opened the fridge and was surprised to find a note:

_Miyako,_

_I'm really sorry that Aglaia is treating you like this. Hopefully she really will leave in a week, until then try to uncover memories. Try to relive or if possible, recreate, times in your life when you've felt a strong emotion. Don't come near me for a while either. Aglaia would hate that. But it's not just you. She hate girl who's close to me. Once again, I'm really sorry you got mixed up in this. Just use the room you already are you don't have to move because of Aglaia._

_Kage_

_P.S Please get rid of this note burn it or something._

Miyako laughed, Kage had to put this note in the fridge to make sure that Aglaia didn't find it. Miyako ran water all over the note, blurring the words, then wrung it put, burned in hot oil, then flushed the oil down the toilet.

She quickly made some noodles, and took them to her room. Sitting on her bed, she started wondering, _'Do enchanted roses really symbolize pure love?'_ she wondered faintly.

Kage and Aglaia were walking through his mother's garden. Though Aglaia was thoroughly enjoying herself Kage would have much rather been imprisoned. _'I can think of a fate worse than death' _he thought miserably to himself, _'having to spend the rest of my life with this idiot'_

As they walked together Aglaia made a feeble attempt at conversation, "It's been a while since I've seen Evanescence." She said shyly, "I've always loved him, why don't you bring him out? He and Dazzle could play."

Kage stared at her for a minute, "Good idea," he said slowly as an idea came to him, "Let's play hide-and-seek like we used to, but this time" he smirked, "In _teams_ you and Dazzle against me and Evanescence." He held out his hand, where shadows started swirling in a sphere's shape, and Aglaia did the same. However, her sphere was made of lightning. With a flick of his wrist Kage threw his a few feet away where it exploded into the serpent-like dragon Evanescence. Aglaia threw hers straight up into the air where it became a giant eagle.

Kage jumped onto Evanescence who turned his head towards Dazzle and growled before taking off, "Once you find me it's a game a tag," he called, "Count to twenty, at a normal pace!" he added.

Miyako was about to start getting ready for bed. She had managed to put it off for an hour, hoping that Kage would come back soon. _Knock knock. _Miyako spun around, drawing her sword, dropping it when she saw Kage. She opened up the window, "What are you doing?" she hissed, "I thought you said to avoid you!"

"I did," Kage replied, "But Aglaia and I are playing hide-and-seek/tag. I think this is a great time to search! Grab my map and pencil. That's all we need. Quickly! We only have a half hour!"

Miyako nodded and ran up to Kage's room, she quickly grabbed the map and a pencil. Running back down, she locked the door, "Hope this keeps out Aglaia." She said.

"Just locking the door won't," Kage said, "While we're flying to our destination I'll explain to you how Aglaia and I know each other and why she thinks that we're engaged."

"Fly?" Miyako wondered aloud.

"Yes, I'll explain about that later too," Kage promised, "but for now we have to get as far away from here as possible, before Aglaia comes flying by on that eagle of hers."

"Eagle?" Miyako asked.

"Yes, Eagle!" Kage snapped impatiently, "Just hop on and I'll explain everything later!"

Miyako obediently jumped onto the back of the dragon, which took off immediately. Almost falling off, she instinctively grabbed Kage's waist. Trying to steady her herself.

"Lower, Evanescence." Kage muttered, "Fly through the trees it'll make it harder to find us."

When Evanescence started flying low to the ground and Kage addressed Miyako again, "Um…could you let go of me?" he asked. Miyako abruptly let go realizing that she was still holding on to him. Kage was blushing bright red as he turned to her.

"So," he began, "Where to start, well, I guess that you should know that every pureblood vampire also has an 'animal guardian' unique to them. I control shadows and my animal guardian is a dragon. So never again will somebody control shadows or have a dragon as their animal guardian. Aglaia has an eagle and her power is to control lightening. But Aglaia and I aren't really engaged." He said slowly, "She's convinced we are, but we really aren't. "

* * *

**I hope that I can update soon. Please review! Even if you don't have an account. Once again, sorry for the typos. **


	17. Chapter 16

**ARGH! HOW COULD I UPDATE SO LATE!? Now I'm really mad at myself TTTT please forgive me! I'm putting up another chapter too. I can't believe that I was this stupid.**

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen**

"When I was eight I knew that there were other pureblood vampires besides the ones in my family, but I never met any. Then one day, Aglaia's family showed up. She was an only child; the only people in her family were herself, her father, and her mother. She has her father's eyes but besides that is a reminiscent of her mother."

"Apparently our mother's were really good friends. Aglaia's family was invited to stay with us for a while. She my brother, and I spent a lot of time with together. Because my brother's power is to control fire his animal guardian is the phoenix: the bird of flame. We all used to ride on out animal guardians and play hide-and-see/tag. When we found somebody we'd throw stuff at him or her. Aglaia would throw little zaps of electricity. My brother would throw balls of fire, and I would halt them with their shadow."

Kage laughed, "I can control people's shadows, and because a person does what their shadow does I would halt them. But it takes careful aim, I have throw a ball made of a special kind of shadow to control it."

"Well, one day when we were playing Aglaia was trying to zap me. But fell off Dazzle (her Eagle)." My brother and I almost caught her, but when Evanescence hit his Phoenix they both disappeared (when two animal guardians collide they both vanish and can't be recalled for a few minutes). Luckily, though we were about three stories up, we were above the lake, so we safely plummeted down. Aglaia on the other hand." Kage cringed, "She was above some pretty sharp rocks. Being a vampire she didn't die even from a six-story fall, but her parents never forgave us. They packed up to leave the next day."

"My mother had a huge collection of enchanted roses, she kept them all in empty crystal vases. From the moment Aglaia saw them she loved them. So when she left, I wanted to give her one as a goodbye-and-I'm-very-sorry-that-you-fell-six-stories-onto-a-bunch-of-sharp-rocks-because-of-me-and-my-brother-were-careless present. Their whole family was packed. Her father's power was to control cold, it wasn't ice, but he could freeze stuff at will without any physical difference he could, paralyze it, his animal was the gray wolf. His wife, Aglaia's mother, could control heat. She could heat up a room or change temperatures at rapid speeds, not very useful unless you're stranded in a snowstorm but still cool her animal was the tiger."

"Well, because enchanted roses were rare, I didn't want to take away any of mothers, all of them had been found by father. They had just left and I was walking around mother's garden when something caught my eye. A brilliant pink rose, it looked as though the petals were made of sheets the sunrises and sunsets themselves, as though pieces of the sky were cut away. I ran out of her garden and into the house, asking mother if I could give it to Aglaia."

"'Of course you can!' she said, 'I imagine you are really sad seeing your girlfriend go.' 'She's _not_ my girlfriend mom!' I insisted, but was already dashing out the frond door and called Evanescence to me. He took off, top speed, I was holding onto the rose. I saw them across the lake. 'Wait!' I shouted. I guess that I startled Aglaia's father because I suddenly froze up, I couldn't move! The enchanted rose slipped put of my hand, and I knew that water would destroy it. _'Get it! Evanescence!' _I thought desperately, and he sped towards it as if I said it out loud. He neatly grabbed it out of the air and caught me too. I unfroze, Aglaia's dad must have realized that I wasn't a threat."

"Evanescence flew down in front of them and disappeared. I took a step forward but tripped on a rock, falling face-first into the dirt. Blushing furiously due to embarrassment I handed over the enchanted rose to embarrassed to say anything, Aglaia smiled her whole face lighting up, 'I will treasure this forever.' she said as I mounted Evanescence again and flew back home"

"When I got home mom was telling my older brother how she and dad became engaged. I passed by the family room just in time to hear 'He handed my an enchanted rose, the symbol of pure love, a nonverbal proposal.' Well, as you can guess, I regretted giving Aglaia the rose at once. I always suspected that she had a crush on me. And I had just proposed to her! "

"That night before I went into her garden to draw I asked mother if I had made a marriage proposal to Aglaia. 'If you were eighteen then you would have.' she smiled and went on, 'If your under eighteen when you give somebody an enxhanted rose without saying anything, then it is just seen as a gesture of great affection' she hugged me and handed me my sketchbook. The whole three hours I stayed out there I didn't even touch my pencil, I just sat there, praying that Agalia knew that 'under eighteen' rule."

Kage sighed looking up at the moon, "We'd better get home, we don't have time to search after all, that took longer that I thought. Turn around Evanescence," he said.

"Hold on," he told Miyako, "I'm going to drop you off then continue hiding from Aglaia."

"You should get some sleep," he told Miyako, "Think of what I've told you maybe spend some time in the library? Research enchanted roses?"

"Okay," Miyako yawned.

That night as she lay awake in bed she thought over what Kage had said. Researching would be a great way to pass time. And she was interested in enchanted roses, "That's what I'll do tomorrow," thought drowsily rolling over and allowing sleep to wash over her, like shadows suddenly embracing an enchanted rose.

* * *

**I probably won't be able to get review responses up very soon. I'm in the middle of finishing up summer reading. **


	18. Chapter 17

**Here's the other chapter. Heck, I'll put up another while I'm at it!**

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen**

"Enchanted Roses, enchanted roses," Miyako mumbled glancing at the titles of the books on the library's shelves. Kage was out with Aglaia again. He had left another note, this time in a cereal box:

_Well I guess you've found the note if you're reading this. Aglaia insisted that I draw a picture of her, when I finally gave in she decided that she wanted me to draw her and Dazzle, when I agreed, she suddenly announced that she wanted to find the exact right location. This could take half the day, at least. Because she's probably going to want me to draw more than one I won't be able to see you today. Sorry about that. Once my crazed "fiancé" leaves we'll be able to concentrate on breaking your curse again. Once again, try to destroy this note. I'm sure that if Aglaia found it she would be mad for some odd reason._

_Kage_

_P.S. I forgot what I was going to say. Sorry about that!_

Miyako had made sure that this note was thoroughly destroyed. This time she had shredded it, put the pieces in an envelope, and shredded it again before burning it and throwing the ashes out of the window.

_'Would there really be an entire book about enchanted roses?' _Miyako wondered, _'if there was I can't imagine it would be more than fifty pages. I mean, come on! How much can you write about a rose?'_

As she continued pacing among the shelves a thought dawned on her: tonight was the full moon. _'CRUD!'_ she panicked, _'If I don't know where I am, then how am I supposed to find the opal?'_ she started pacing nervously around the room, _'If I don't find it I'll be stuck a wolf until I can! And I can't ask Kage where it is because he's with_ _Aglaia! I guess I'll just have to find it myself!'_ she continued pacing around and freaking out, _'I guess that I can use the map that he drew.'_

She went up to his room and started going through the desk drawers guessing that he put the map in one of them. _'Here it is!'_ she pulled out the graphed map, _'Kage said that we are looking within a one thousand mile radius.'_ She took out a pencil and drew a line straight through the radius is his the circumference of the larger circle_, 'so, one thousand miles and one hundred miles is one thousand-one hundred. But fifty of those miles are shared so I have one thousand and fifty miles … '_ Her thoughts trailed off, _'I'm never going to get there in time. I'm in the middle of nowhere! I don't even know what direction I'm going! Wait!'_ she noticed a small compass drawn onto the paper, '_this if this direction is south and I'm facing north. Then this is east!'_

_'I'm going to need to need a way to get there…'_ she thought, _'Kage said something about basic spells, maybe one could get me there in time?'_

But after nearly an hour of searching she had nothing to show for it, 'Oh well,' she thought miserably,_ 'I guess that I'll have to accept fate. May as well do my research on enchanted roses.' _

Miyako spent the rest of the morning and most of the afternoon researching_. 'Hmmm? What's this?'_ a 20 page chapter in the book was labeled "Magical Properties" _'this looks interesting'_ turning to the page she began reading:

_Enchanted roses are not just objects used are decoration. They also possess several magical properties: they can cure most illnesses, are capable of forcing somebody to tell the truth, can be used to survive on a deserted island without anything for up to a year…_

'_Blah blah blah.'_ Miyako thought dully, but one phrase stood out, "can be used teleportation. For further details see pages 102-118." She quickly flicked began searching for details. There were so different ways to use and enchanted rose, and directions for each were listed, but Miyako only needed one. She finally turned to the correct page:

_Perhaps one of the must useful functions of an enchanted rose is teleportation. As long as it is done correctly an enchanted rose can teleport a person anywhere as long as the person has a clear picture of where he or she is going. Because enchanted roses are delicate when somebody uses them to teleport it will crumple into dust. To teleport with using an enchanted rose:_

_Hold it tightly _

_Clearly envision your destination! If you don't then you can end up much farther than you meant to go! Remember: Once used for a teleportation the rose will fade away so cannot be used again._

_When you feel that you are picturing your destination clearly enough and are holding he rose tight enough make a sudden movement with the hand holding the rose, the rose will take this as a threat and try to teleport itself to safety, taking you, but destroying itself in the process. _

Miyako looked out the window she only had about ten minutes. "Enchanted rose" she muttered, searching franticly, "It's got to be here somewhere! Oh! Here it is." She ran back to Kage's room and pulled out a piece of paper quickly writing on it:

_I've gone to the midnight opal, When Aglaia leaves come find me, I'll be around it!_

Miyako

She summoned a vivid picture of her destination jerking her hand, holding the rose tightly.

'_Made it!' _she thought triumphantly, _'Just in time!'_ Miyako wagged her tail and barked happily!

She suddenly tensed, sensing that something wasn't right. Her fur stood up on end and she growled menacingly.

* * *

**Oh yea, the book that I'm reading, _THE CLAN OF THE CAVE BEAR_, is really good, but a fair bit suggestive. **


	19. Chapter 18

**Here's the 3rd chapter I promised to upload.  
**

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen**

Miyako spun around still growling, but now was frustrated as well; she couldn't tell where exactly the imposter was. 'I'm getting nowhere, all I'm going is spinning around in circles' she lunged at where the thought the imposter was biting down hard at the first thing the felt but just got a mouthful of sticks and leaves. Spitting them out she turned around and nearly crashed into _'Kage?'_ she wondered, _'No this isn't Kage! Kage has longer hair and his eyes are deep sapphire blue, not emerald green.'_

She fluffed herself up more, hoping to look bigger than she really was, "Don't try to come near me…" she threatened, "I don't know why you are, or why you're here, but go away."

He laughed, "I'm not leaving yet." A ring of fire began to form around Miyako, her eyes widened, "Then you must be…"

"Yes," he responded guessing the rest of her sentence, "I'm Kage's brother Kumara. A name that fits, seeing as it can be used to referred to a sun god. After all, I control fire," He was shrinking the ring of flame forcing Miyako to stand on her hind legs to prevent being scorched as Kumara continued, "And I _will_ rule the world one day." A phoenix gracefully landed in front of him, "Now," he asked, "Are you going to come with me quietly, or will I have to take you by force?"

"If I do come with you," Miyako snapped, "you'll just kill me. I know that the only way you can take over the world is if my curse isn't cured."

Kumara smirked, "But do you know why?" Miyako tried to think up a quick answer but didn't have any luck

"It's because you have to kill me while you're a wolf. While you are a wolf you are the only thing, besides a special sword, that can kill a pureblood, and there's no way that you could get close enough to me with a sword, and even if you could," he drew his own, "I could easily kill you first, even as a wolf your reflects are much slower than mine."

"All the same, I'm not going with you."

Kumara sighed melodramatically, "Then I guess I'll just have to knock you out like my brother did," he added slyly. This caught Miyako off guard and found herself on the ground Kumara trying to subdue her.

She wriggled out from under him and tried to scratch him, but he quickly got up and was behind her again, the phoenix flying towards her. She instinctively ducked but was surrounded by a wall of flame once more.

_'I'm going to regret this!'_ she thought as she jumped through the wall of fire and rolling of the ground trying to put out the flames that jumped onto her fur.

_'I've got it!' _an idea popped into her head, she ran straight for the large pond close by, it was deep enough that she could duck under, but not so deep that her paws couldn't touch the ground. Kumara chased her sending scorching balls of flame after her. She jumped in as soon as she saw it.

"Do you honestly think that will stop me?" Kumara demanded, "If that was all it would take then my brother would have moved the house to the center of the lake near it!" the Phoenix dove under the water again and again._ 'What is he doing?_' Miyako wondered, she looked at him questioningly but at the same time in an almost mocking way and was surprised to find him sitting comfortably against a tree.

"The pond has no source of water to refill it." he explained in a bored tone, "In a few more minutes it will be completely evaporated." Miyako, who had been crouching so she was up to her chin in water gasped and swallowed a lot of water coughing, and faintly heard Kumara yell triumphantly, "Now!" and that was the last she knew.

* * *

**There'll still be one more chapter of story after this one. And I'm going to put up a chapter listing the people who reviewed while the story was in progress. I'll put up the next chapter...eventually . I'm lazy and will be busy the next few weeks.  
**


	20. Chapter 19

Hola crudbunnies! It has been an age since I updated. Well...I wrote this ages ago (when I was in 8th grade) and was looking over it a few months ago. During that "inspirational moment" as I suppose you can call it, I decided that this story was HORRIBLE!!! I was really bad at writing, now I'm proud to say that I can post much longer chapters and will be re-writing this over the summer so that it has more content/plot and Kage seems less idiotic (hahaha, I'm idiotic too :P). Anyhoo, I hope that you guys enjoed this as it is the last chapter.

**

* * *

Chapter Twenty**

"Where is she?" Kage wondered out loud, "I know Miyako didn't run away, there aren't any tracks only leading away from the house." Aglaia had decided to leave early to visit her parents. "What's this?" he picked up her note, "How could I have forgotten!" he complained, "Was I really that tied up trying to get Aglaia to leave early?"

A phoenix flew through Kage's window and dropped a piece of paper. On it, in ink that looked like it was made of liquid flame, was his brother's handwriting.

_Hello Brother,_

_I bet that you weren't expecting to hear from me were you? I have managed to track down Miyako and capture her. I'm sure that you know that now of the prophesy and my plan to prevent it from every coming true. Just to be sure I'm going to track you down too. Expect the worst. By now I'm sure that you are running around in the idiotic way you do panicking. I just thought that you should know not to bother looking for Miyako, she's safe with me._

_Kumara_

Kage stared in disbelief at the letter, 'I'll bet that the only reason he sent this was t rub in the fact,' he thought bitterly tears falling and becoming black diamond roses, 'But I won't go down without a fight, I'll track him down first and free Miyako from her curse, but first I have to find out how'

He grabbed the Enchanted Rose laying in his parent's bedroom and teleported to the area he knew he had to search. As he began searching he made a silent vow, 'Miyako,' he thought desperately, "I'm so sorry that this happened, I swear that I'll find you and break your curse."

* * *

Wow. It's over. Sorry I haven't posted in over half a year. -hides under bed- I cannot believe that I still have the nerve to ask this but...do you think that you might be able to review for me? Please? I have finals next week and could REALLY use the support.


End file.
